The Guiding Light
by Thalia Luna Everdeen
Summary: A crossover of PJO and HP. Jennifer Dursely, daughter of Dudley Dursley, is a witch and not knowing, is also a demigod. Get ready to go on a journey with Jennifer Dursely, Amara Longbottom and James Potter and another character.
1. The Beginning

*Hey guys, I'm Thalia Luna Everdeen. This is my first chapter of my first story. No hate please. Construtive Critism is welcome. PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER!

Protagonist: Jennifer Dursley

House: Gryffindor

Age:13

That's it for now! I'll keep posting! Thanks for stopping by!*

-CHAPTER 1-

* * *

 **Uh-Oh. Late again. My thoughts as I first walk into Professor McGonagall's class, her gaze on me, watching me with such intensity, it could have killed me.**

 **"** **Sorry, Professor", I mumble, as I hastily take my seat.**

 **I fumble to open my transfiguration notebook and quickly begun to jot down the points Professor had been teaching us about. Amara pokes me with her quill from behind. "Why so late?" she asks.**

 **I quickly mouth a "tell you later" while professor decides to taunt me even more with her ferocious stare. I barely pay attention to the class. My mind dives into a completely different world, from Professor's lesson on how to turn into a green frog without becoming one forever to wearing a green dress and twirling and dancing. And I dance, having the perfect night of my life, with the perfect wizard. He takes me by my hand and walks with me till the lake. And we sit down, looking at the beautiful night sky, lit with stars shining and glimmering and I, staring into his eyes and he staring into mine. He takes my hand and kisses it. I blush so much that my face turns into a tomato. "Oh! That was so sweet of you", I say. "Anything for you, my love! And can I say, what an amazing druss!"**

 **I clear my throat. "Thank you but isn't it "dress"? "**

 **"** **No, I meant, Druss…..Drus…..durss… DURSLEY!"**

 **-"Miss Dursley! Are you going to answer my question?" Professor shouts, her voice echoing the classroom. I snap out of my trance and stand upright. My dream prince, you have to wait, going to deal with some people first, I reply to my imaginary boyfriend. "Yes, Professor?" I try to be as pleasing as ever, staring at her innocently. "Miss Dursley, for the tenth time, I asked you about the precautions needed while transforming into a horse."**

 **"** **Horse?" I say, then turn my attention to my classmates, "Weren't we doing frogs?"**

 **"** **Dursely, we had completed frogs about 15 minutes before. Where are you? What happened to you today?" Professor McGonagall really seems to care about my attention while replying.**

 **I see some Ravenclaw students sneering at me, laughing because they know the answers to everything.**

 **"** **I'm very sorry, Professor"**

 **Professor sighs. "Can you at least tell me precautions for turning into a frog?"**

 **"** **Well, you have to be very careful, first of all. And if you are careless, you will permanently be a frog and….Being careful is a must. So…."**

 **-"Meet me in my office at 6pm, Dursely. Now sit down."**

 **And I do.**

* * *

 **The bell rings and I slowly walk out of class. Stupid imaginary boyfriend, if it weren't for him, I'd probably top the class. Who am I kidding, I suck, I can't blame my imaginary boyfriend at all. Amara comes from behind and pats me on the back. "It's no problem, Jen. It's probably going to be about "Miss Dursely you have to pay concentration in the class" Stuff. You'll be alright."**

 **"** **Amara, the least I could have done was pay attention and I failed to do that too** **."**

 **"** **Hey sis, what was that all about?" James appears out of nowhere.**

 **I give out a big sigh. "I told you I couldn't do this. I'm probably not fit to be a witch."**

 **"** **OH. Here we go again." James sighed.**

 **"** **I'm serious, James. How in the world did I become a witch?"**

 **"** **You became a wizard because my dad was one."**

 **"** **Yeah, but my dad wasn't. My grandma wasn't. Why?"**

 **James opened his mouth to reply but Amara drags me away.**

 **"** **Jen, it's Slughorn's class, remember?"**

 **"** **Yeah…." I look at James. "See ya later"**

 **"** **Bye" James says, as he walks away.**

 **I walk with Amara to the dungeons.**

 **"** **God, what was the homework for this class?", I ask Amara, while she tightens her yellow scarf, resembling her house, Hufflepuff.**

 **"** **Write an essay on How to make a Sneezing potion. It was pretty easy, you know."**

 **I bite my tongue. Shoot, I had forgotten. Slughorn is not going to be happy with me.**

 **And I walk in, that dreaded feeling of not completing my homework. I expect to see the same old Professor standing in the front of the room but I see someone else too, a boy of my age, dark hair and surprisingly, not in the Hogwarts uniform. He stands upright, eyeing everyone in the room. He glances at me for a second and shifts his gaze at others. Slughorn begins to speak, "Good afternoon students. Today we have a new student in our class." He gives the boy a slight push and says, "Introduce yourself. Don't be shy."**

 **You could tell, the boy wasn't shy, more of a cold aura radiating from him**

 **He looks straight, not at any student and says,**

 **"** **I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."**

* * *

THanks for reading!


	2. The Potions class

**Hey guys, welcome back! This chapter is small and sorry for not posting for so long! Anyways, like and follow and constructive critism is welcome!**

 **Thanks to Autumnleaves03 and alaskanwoman25 for following me!**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades", I say, trying to not meet the gaze of any person at all. I straighten my back and lift my head higher.

"I'm the son of the Greek god of Death and McDonalds' Happy Meals and I have come on an important mission from Camp Half blood."

I could hear muttering and whispering and I could see confusion in their eyes.

Mr. Slughorn (And exactly what kind of name is that?) clears his throat and says, "Headmistress will explain it to all of you during dinner. Now, the homework."

I quickly take my seat in the first bench and watch the guy check the students' homework.

"Looks like all of you have done your homework—Ahh….. ", I see him look at a girl, blond hair and blue eyes, very much like Annabeth, stand up, and Professor continues, "Jennifer, May I ask, Where is your homework?"

I see the blond girl life her head up and say, "Professor, Quidditch practice."

"Quidditch Practice on Wednesdays? Don't try to fool me, Dursely, you are going to be punished."

And the girl began to blush. I feel so sorry for her.

"AND your punishment is basically….um….to show Nico around the school."

The girl turns red and I hear one of the girls say, "Professor, that's like a reward, not punishment", and they began giggling. Gods, girls, I tell you.

"And, Jen, no Quidditch practice."

I suddenly hear a shout and turn to the direction of the noise. The girl, Jen, shouts, "NO! Professor! You can't do that! It's just a bloody, silly, stupid Potions homework."

Slughorn's face is boiling and I guess is pretty sensitive and protective once it comes to his subject.

" , mind you tongue. I said no quidditch practice and you have to show Nico around. No more arguments. Another insult from your mouth about my subject will result in EXTRA homework. Now, class, let's make some Sleeping potion."

And the only thing I can do is sit around and listen to this class, not being able to understand anything at all.

Finally, after ages, I hear the bell ring. I get up and begin to walk away when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around, only to find myself staring at the girl, Jennifer.

"Yeah…Dude, listen up. Um...I actually have to go to Headmistress's cabin in the evening. So, is it ok if I show you around now?"

She has these dreamy eyes, much like Percy, now. She's my height. And there was something about her eyes too, it's like she is analysing each and everything about me.

She snaps her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Um...HELLO?"

I choke and say, "U-Uh…Yeah, yeah, it-It's ok".

She walks ahead as I follow her. I'm hoping she's not the one in the prophecy.

* * *

 **So, whatcha guys think? Should I ship Jen with Nico? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Library (Amara: It was a disaster!)

**I'm so sorry for not posting for two months straight! Gods of Olympus, was I busy. Anyways, I promise to continue writing and I hope you enjoy this POV of Amara Longbottom!**

* * *

Amara's POV:

I feel so sorry for Jen. I mean, seriously? Punishment from the Headmistress, banned from Quidditch practice due to Mr. Slughorn, and showing the new kid around. Whenever she speaks to a person, her sentence starts with "Hey Dude". I would continue describing Jen's life problems but I have problems of my Potions class, while Jen went to show Di Angelo around, I had to run to the library. Professor McGongall had given us homework on "Precautions while turning a herbivore to a carnivore". Transfiguration is the one and only class I suck at. I don't know, transfiguration has never been my thing. Anyways, I walk into the library, and spot the one person who cannot be there. The one person who is the master of pranks. The one person who is not scared of making jokes about teachers right in front of them. The one person- I should probably stop. I'm pretty sure you guessed it, Yes, James Sirius Potter. I walk up to James who is leaning on a bookshelf and grinning like an idiot towards a few Gryffindor girls. I pick "Charms, Spells and More", the fattest book I find and hit James on the head.

"Hey! Watch the hair, Amara!", he screams, while stroking his hair with his hand.

I roll my eyes," Yeah, like anybody even cares.".

"Hey, hey, watch it. Today, I received a mail from a secret admirer who wanted a single strand of my hair for 'The James Potter' collection".

I facepalm. James asks,"Anyway, what are you doing in the library?"

I give him my best "duh" look and say,"Idiot, why do people come to the library?".

"I don't know. But pretty sure, I came here for Clara Thomas", he says, throwing an other grin at Clara Thomas, who, apparently seems to be more interested in James's face than the book she is reading.

"James, seriously?"

"What?".

"You seriously like Clara Thomas, a senior?".

James turns towards me and poetically quotes, "Love is blind". I can't help but laugh. I give him one nod of disapproval and walk away. I reach the most secluded part of the library, except for the Restricted Area, Mysteries, Myths and More section. I don't know why, I suddenly forget about the homework and wander in that section. I see all the book titles, when my attention is captured by a old, dusty book, with a title written in gold, "Mysteries, Prophecies and Myths".I pull the book out and position myself on the chair. The opening page has a weird symbol on it, it looks like a lightning strike but I'm not sure. I go through the Index, 'Preface, Myths, Greek and Roman gods, Curses...", I mumble the contents of the index while my fingers slides through them."Prophecies', says a topic. Finally, a topic worth reading!

I open to page 223 and start reading. It states about what are prophecies, why they occur, who casts them and basically all the topics I already know. Then, there were a bunch of prophecies. I chant them out slowly. Everything is ok until the fifth prophecy. It is a rather long one, I think, looking at the size of it.

 _"Mortal as a parent but has magic indeed,_

 _Also being a godling, hye has sown the seed,_

 _of endless war and ultimate destruction,_

 _Unless there is an introduction,_

 _of a unity among two factors,_

 _and a lot of fullæst from benefactors,_

 _ultimately if three from a factor and three from the other,_

 _unite with the godling to destroy whose names must not be uttered,_

 _then only can world be saved from utter devastation,_

 _life can survive without any factor's elimination."_

That's crazy, I think. Meanwhile, 'Crazier' decided to occur. Suddenly, I feel a blast from the shelves and the impact is so large that I fall down on the ground and the table falls on me.

Everything goes black.

* * *

Bright brown. Everything is bright brown. Then, my vision clears and I now completely see the face of James, not only his eyes. He has that worried expression on his face, one that is not usually expressed. His eyebrows knit together and his lips are pursed in tension. "Hey", I say, softly. I hear a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Amara, how are you feeling?"

"Good, how long was I out?", I ask. James abruptly lifts me up in his arms and makes me sit on the chair. Hard to admit, but I blush.

"Five minutes, maybe a bit more", he says, not looking into my eyes.

"Oh."

"Oh My! What happened?", I hear that high, raspy voice of McGongall. I shake my head while I say," I don't know. There was a blast and..."

"Miss Longbottom, are you all right?"

"Yes, Professor"

"What were you doing here?"

"I was just wandering and reading a few-"

"What is the book you are reading?", Says McGongall, with sudden sharp interest.

I slowly pick up the book and show the cover to her. By now, a crowd has assembled around us.

Professor's eyes pierce right through me and there is a look of disapproval in her face.

"Miss Longbottom, you have detention."

My heart goes crunch. I feel this dreaded pain in my gut. What will Dad think? What will Dad say? I panic.

"But w-why?", I whimper while asking.

McGongall raises her eyes and says,

"For stealing and reading a book from the Restricted Section".

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please let me know in the Comments/Reviews/ I don't know it is called section. Let me know if you:

(a) Want me to ship jennifer with Nico (Though I do ship Solangelo)

(b) Want me to ship James with Amara

BUt then who will I ship with Jen? I'm confused. -HELP ME PLEASE. GODS OF OLYMPUS, PLEASE SHOWER ME WITH IDEAS-

Good day!


	4. Author's reply

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for follwing me AllAboutDatRon!**

 **Also nushadir and a guest had asked me who would marry Dudley Dursely...**

 **Well, actually I haven't thought about it yet...**

 **I was actually thinking that she would be gifted or something...**

 **BUT NO SPOILERS!**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfic**

 **Next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Peace**


	5. The Meeting in the Office

**Hey guys! Read Jen's POV and tell me how you feel about it. It isn't THAT good but let's see. I haven't edited it because...I'm lazy? Yeah, maybe a bit. Anyways, Thanks for stopping by.**

* * *

Jen's POV:

I reach the Headmistress office. The door's left open...she expected me. For the first time in my life, I walk into the headmistress's is a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stand on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls are covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat. The hat that sorted me into the house i least hoped to go- Slytherin. It separated me from James and Amara. James is in Gryffindor while Amara is stuck in HUfflepuff. I look at two portraits right behind Professor's chair. One porttrait contains the picture of a white-bearded, gentle looking old man. His smile radiated the kindness and gentleness of his soul."Dumbledore", I slowly whisper. Right next to his portrait, stands a black-clothed, probably an evil man in the other portrait. His hair is black and reachs till his chin and he has no smile on his face. One's first impression looking at this portrait would be this-man-is-hella-evil but there was something in his eyes. An emotion unexpressed on the face, one that hides in the heart. His eyes longed for love. I look down at the name board. "Severus Snape", it read. Realization struck. This was the man who Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny talk about during every Christmas. I had once eavesdropped (It's kinda like my talent) on Uncle Harry says that he wished Snape was alive. This was the man Albus was named after. "Oh, I see you have arrived, Miss Dursely", I turn around to find these words come out of Professor McGongall's mouth. She wears that black gown, every single day. I wonder how many sets of the same dress she has.

"Evening, Professor"

"Evening. Take a seat, Jennifer"

Woah, Jennifer? This is the first time Professor called me by my first name. God, either she really cares for me right now or I'm gonna be toast so she's acting extra sweet.

I slowly slid into one of the chairs opposite to Professor's big chair, while Professor slowly walks from behind and takes her seat.

"Jennifer, we need to talk about something"

"I know, I know, I have to pay more attention to the class and write down the notes. I'm sorry, Professor, but in my defense, I got up late and I had to stuff my breakfast. Then, I had to run for Defense against Dark Arts. I was late to Defense against Dark Arts so,Profesor asked me to stay back after class. I had to write an imposition so..."

"Control, Jennifer. I don't want to talk about that"

My eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?! Then why did you call me here?"

"Dursely, you have barerly ever paid attention in my class (That's true...Transfiguration makes me sleepy). I want to talk to you about a special matter."

"Yes?"

"I know it's a sensitive topic but we have to talk, we have to talk about your mother"

That is enough to trigger the crying part of me. My mother. The person was supposed to be there for me. The person who was supposed to take care of me. The person who had abandoned me and my dad.

I try to control my tears. I don't care about that lady who left me. Ginny Potter has been a real mother for Jennifer. She took care of me like her own kid. She is my mother, maybe not my birth mother, but a true, caring mother.

"Yes, Professor, what do you want to talk about Ginny Potter, my mother?", I put stress on the word 'mother'.

"Not Ginerva, your birth mother."

"I know nothing of that lady, Professor. She left me and I vaguely remeber her face." Well, the last part of a lie. I do remember her face. She had brown hair and multicolour eyes. I remember her smile, one that lights up the world. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen, but after she abandoned me, she was just a cruel, insensitive creature.

'Jennifer, I need to know more about your mother. Probably if we contact , we will come to know more ab-"

"NO! Professor, my father doesn't like talking about it. Ever since my mom left us when I was 4, my dad was in a state of depression. I have lived with Uncle Harry since the age of six because my father was so depressed, he didn't care about me. He had completely forgotten that he had to look after me. That creature who gave birth to me, didn't care about me at all. She left us, she left me".This is the point of breakdown. Tears start rolling down my eyes and hiccups occur.

Professor slowly gets up walks towards me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother had reasons, Jennifer."

One word: OUTBURST

"WHAT?! PROFESSOR, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE HAD REASONS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAD REASONS? SHE LEFT HER OWN DAUGHTER! SHE WAS THAT FILTHY CREATURE WHO LEFT HER OWN DAUGHTER!"

"Jenifer, calm down. I had begun to suspect that she might have been a greek goddess..."

Greek goddess? Professor has seriously gone crazy.

I open my mouth to reply, when a Ravenclaw student runs in and says, "Professor. Library. Blast. Injury"

Professor swiftly walks away, leaving me alone in her big, big office.

I think to myself,"Greek goddess? What the heck? That is a bit too over the top."

I get up and decide to walk out of the room when I suddenly freeze. Why, you ask?

Somebody whispers behind me,

"Child of Aphrodite, the prophecy has been uttered."

* * *

 **HEY! Did you like the twist? I mean, Jen being Aphrodite's daughter? Well, I guess I'm going to get some hate reviews on this. In the coming chapters , I'll explain how Dudley fell for Aphrodite or rather, how Aphrodite fell for Dudley.**

 **Till then, Peace.**


	6. ANOTHER Author's message (sorry)

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't been on lately, for like months , I guess. I'm really, terribly sorry. I had continuous exams and I still do. Within a few days, I will be free and post my new chapter. Please read, review, like and follow. Thanks for your patience,**

 **Till ten, Peace.**


	7. The Rose and The Scorpius

_**THE TERROR OF EXAMS ARE DONE! Anyways, ALERT: This chapter is dull and boring and I didn't find any other way of introducing these two new characters and I was excited and didn't think it all through. ANYWAYS, Enjoy, like, review, follow! Next chapter coming soon**_

An owl could have shown me the school better. Jennifer hurried, and mumbled something about moving stairs, showed me the library, Quidditch ground, The Great Hall (which I already knew) and walked away, shortly after saying a 'bye'. Professor McGongall said that tonight I will be sorted into one of the houses. I was actually excited because I had read about the history of the school and the Sorting Ceremony seemed very interesting, but McGongall had said that she will interrogate the one is suspects to be the one in the prophecy and ask me to go into that house. Now, that Miss Jennifer had showed me around and told me that she had to meet the Headmistress, I'm pretty sure Professor thinks she is the one in the prophecy. And that girl is from Slytherin. I mean, Slytherins are cool but they can never be trusted. Slytherins are not bad, the history of Severus Snape told me that but something about them gave me chills. And we're talking about me, the boy who gives other people chills. And I'm walking around, hoping it would be time for my Sorting.

While midway a certain staircase, I hear someone behind me. I turn back to find a short, pale, blond kid with a green scarf around his neck. He is sniggering and beside him, were two other kids who seem to think of him as an idol. Bullies. I ignore him and begin to walk forward when I realize They were not sniggering at me. There was a curly, brown haired girl, carrying books that weihged probably more than her. "Not-so-pretty Weasley! Looking uglier than usual today.", The boy began to speak loudly. I stop and ask that girl,"Do you need help with those books?". She looks startled but hands me a few books, saying,"Thank you. I'm Rose Weasley and you are?"

'I'm Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you", I reply.

"Looks like Weasley made a new friend friend! I'm surprised you haven't scared him away with that frying pan you call a face", the pale boy laughed and yelled.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Mind your own business", Rose Weasley spoke up.

"OH! Weasley gave me a warning. I'm so scared.", I watched Malfoy say this and make a horrified expression and he began laughing.

"Holy Hera! Can you shut it?! If you're being a bully, you should know, you're not scaring anyone.", I seriously had begun to grow tried of this boy.

"And who might you be?"

"None of your business"

This guy Malfoy snorts and walks away with his chimpanzee minions.

"He's spoilt. I thought he learnt something from his father but it has been proved that Malfoy has learnt not even a bit."

"And he's in Slytherin?"

"Yep."

I take a deep breath, I am just hoping I don't get sorted into that house.

 _ **Didn't you like it? Maybe no. Anyways, enjoy. Next chapter coming soon,**_

 _ **Till then, Peace**_


	8. The James That Never Got Caught

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter that my lazy brain refused to edit. Thanks to AutumnLeaves03 and gsunny6 for their supportive comments!**

 **In this chapter, I present to you, James Sirius Potter.**

James's POV

People think that being a prankster is easy. To them, I say, it's not. It takes years of practice, skill, intelligence, agility, and confidence. However, for me, it's an inborn talent. Pranking is something I get from my grandfather, the person I admire, with my name, James Potter. Anyways, I was tired of pranking of Filch because he falls for it so easily that it isn't even a challenge. And I love challenges. I needed to something big. Something big, huge, enormous, immense, gigantic. Okay, I'm using too many words for big. I needed something that will drive the staff, including McGonagall crazy. Something fun. For ideas, I went to the library. Just kidding, I went to the library for Clara Thomas. She is the prettiest girl in Gryffindor. In Gryffindor. I was further delighted to see that Amara came to library. Well, where else would you find her? She's all study this, study that, read this, read that and all of that. But, somehow, I enjoyed all of there talking. Jen and I would continuously tease her for talking only about books but end of the day, we three are best buddies. Though, I should be mad at Amara for hitting me with that HUGE book.

Then, she started ranting about how Clara Thomas was too old for me, etc. Our conversation only lasted for minutes, but I fought down my urge to pull Amara's hand and ask her to talk more. She wandered away, while I stood there, shooting grins to Clara Thomas and her fellow friends, and repeatedly, setting my fabulous hair. Until I heard a a scream. "Only Amara can scream like that!", I thought, and ran into the Myths section, which was usually deserted. Panic filled my body, my knuckles turning white with fear, as I saw Amara on the ground, eyes open but not moving, a book lying next to her, and Gods above, her mouth was open as if her life had slipped out of her. I sat down, lifted her and placed her head in his lap. She was faintly breathing. Almost dead. Well, I, James Sirius Potter, had not been trained to face these kind of situations. Kind of hard to admit, but I freaked out. I yelled, and grabbed Amara by her shoulders and shook her really hard, shouting, "WAKE UP! SOMEBODY STOLE YOUR HOMEWORK!".(That actually works. I once woke her up during vacation saying that). Nothing seemed to work. A fine crowd had arrived around me and Amara, a few new gasps heard as more students assembled. Minutes later, Prince, the librarian, had arrived too. My hope withered. At this sentimental, dramatic moment, Miss-Oh-I'll-faint-and-fall-unconscious woke up.

As much as I wanted to hug her and scold her at the same time, I did nothing. I barely knew what I spoke and abruptly, lifted her in my arms. I did not know why I did that, but I quickly made it look like I lifted her to make her sit on a chair. Thank the quick reflexes. Anyways, McGonagall quickly rushed into the scene, and stars above, put AMARA in DETENTION. Those two words don't go together at all. I knew Amara had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, but one that made her break the rules and go to the restricted area for a book really shocked me. As soon as headmistress left the scene and the rest of the students slowly left us, walking past, whispering among each other. Soon, we were alone.

"J-James, what happened?", Amara whimpered while asking, not believing that she has detention.

"Which is exactly what I should be asking you! Tell me what happened. Did you see a cockroach?", I teased, trying not to be too worried.

Amara gave me a weak smile, " I just came to this section, and stumbled across this book"-Amara took the lying book in her hand, as McGonagall forgot to take the book away or deliberately left it-"I w-went through the Prophecies section and when I was reading this certain prophecy, there was a blast of wind, and everything went fuzzy and I fell."

"Oh, I was hoping it to be more action packed. LIke you came to this section and a group of dark wizards attacked and you tried to fight them, gave them a few blows but then started with your lectures and bored them to death".

Amara's mouth twisted in the corners, a small smile, "Very funny, James."

She sighed, "I have detention"

"Hey, chill. It's no sweat."

"Yeah, it's because you're used to it."

"Ignoring that comment. It's like an experience life gives you. Life is full of opportunities and surprises, so, we should learn to cherish every moment of it. Therefore,I would recomm-", I saw Amara's smile and stopped.

She looked up to me, "Go on, sensei. I have a lot to learn. Teach me, O enlightened one."

I laughed, "I honestly have no idea where that came from."

"Dad won't be happy. He'll tell me it's ok but I will still see the pain in his eyes."

"Relax, A. will be cool with it."

Amara nodded, but you could see discomfort in her eyes.

I stood up and gave her my hand, "Now, can I have the honour of taking Her Majesty Longbottom to her awaited detention?", I grinned.

She returned my grin and took my hand, "Sure and also, thank you."

"Believe me, Your Highness. The pleasure is all mine."

After biding Amara goodbye, I left. Well, there was still forty minutes for dinner and Sorting ceremony of a new student. I heard about him. Nicole Angel or something? But I felt a desire to do something for Amara. She looked very depressed when she left for detention. I couldn't bear to see her sad. As a friend, I had to do something. That's when realization struck me. Today was December 31, 2015. The last day of 2015. "A New Year party..", I spoke to myself. That was perfect. Father had told me about this certain 'Room of Requirement', which would, obviously be perfect for a party. My mouth twisted into an evil grin. Perfect. I would obviously need guests, I'll think about that later. I had almost 5 hours to plan a party, call guests, and do it unnoticed. A challenge, I thought. I ran through the corridor, energy swirling through me, and while turning in a corner, hit someone and fell down. If it was a pretty girl like Clara Thomas, I would have considered myself to be lucky but it turned out to be a boy. Unlucky me.

He had unhumanly pale skin, with brown eyes like me, but a darker shade and black, shaggy hair. He was almost as good looking and handsome as I am.

"Sorry, bro, didn't see you there.", I said, getting up and dusting my robe.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm a ghost, aren't I?", he retorted. He wasn't in his uniform , meaning he must be the new student.

"Hey! You're Nicole Angel no, no, I know your name. Nike Anderson?"

He rolled his eyes."Will you please stop guessing my name? You remind me of Mr.D. I'm Nico Di Angelo, partly pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm James Potter, and the pleasure is so not mine."

There was an awkward silence between us for sometime.

"So, you're the new kid?", I managed to break the silence.

He nodded and spoke, "Hey, I know I just met you and I disliked you at first sight"-

"the feeling is mutual"

\- "but I need a bit of advice."

"For a guy dressed completely in black and a cold aura radiating from him, you're desperate."

"I know, I'm always cool but suddenly, I'm losing my cool."

"It happened to me too, Just this afternoon."

"I need to know about this Sorting hat thing. You were sorted into..?"

"Gryffindor. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yeah, but I want to know where I go."

I tilted my head, "Then wait till you're sorted."

He sighed, "I want to know before that….I don't want to go into Slytherin."

"Hey, my best friend is in Slytherin, you know?"

"Malfoy?

"No, why would you say that?! Do I look like a spoiled brat to you?", I looked and sounded very offended.

"Nah. You just look like a really spoiled-", he reconsidered his comment.

"Why were you placed into Gryffindor?", he asked.

"Because, I, am the epitome of grace, bravery and talent.", I laughed.

"Yeah, right.", Sarcasm rolled of his tongue.

"Why? Why do you seem so concerned about your house? I don't think you are a wizard, anyway?"

"Just curious. Extremely curious."

After this talk, this guy seemed really close to James, which is stupid, because they just met. But it felt as if this new guy was another James, a colder one but James.

I lightly punched this guy in the arm and whispered, " My dad, Harry Potter, had been told by the Sorting Hat that he would do great in Slytherin. But my father had a bad impression on Slytherins, just like you do and told me that he kept whispering 'Not Slytherin' and he ended up in Gryffindor."

I looked up, "You never know, Di Angelo, where you will go but I say, I would be happy if it were Gryffindor" .

I walked away, without saying anything but my brain had just reminded me that there were some party preparations to be done.

 **What do you think? Let me know in the comments below! Oh, wait, that rhymes! know-below! Anyways, I'm forgetting something important, yes! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016 guys! May this year bring joy, prosperity, your Hogwarts letter and a satyr from CHB! Or you may come to know that you are the true ruler of Luna. I started reading these amazing book series called 'The Lunar Chronicles' and I love it! Anyways, Good night/morning/ depends on where you stay! Happy New Year Again! New chapter coming soon,**

 **Till then,**

 **Peace.**


End file.
